


You Need a New Suit

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff’s at home cooking as he watches the newest On the Spot, and he has some mixed feelings over his boyfriend in a suit, and said boyfriend ‘fighting’ with Jeremy for the sake of a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need a New Suit

**Author's Note:**

> i’m traaaaaaaaash. But have you seen Trevor in a suit? Like daaaamn.

Geoff’s got the episode stream on in the background as he cuts vegetables for dinner that night. His laptop is sitting on the counter, and Geoff keeps glancing up throughout the episode.

He knew Trevor would be on; his boyfriend had told him that he’d be back a little later that night. But he had no clue that Trevor would dress up. Earlier that day, he’d just been wearing his normal jeans-and-t-shirt combo with one of the RT jackets to match.

He wondered where he hell the suit came from, he’s never seen it before and he’s just a little annoyed with how it’s just a little too small for Trevor. He’s also a little annoyed with how…  _ well  _ him and Jeremy ‘fight’ during the first game. 

Halfway through the show, he just pauses and turns to set his full attention on his laptop. He laughs softly, and knows that he’ll have to do a few things when his boyfriend gets home.

 

It’s nearly an hour later, and he hears the front door open.

“So how was it?” Geoff calls out, standing in front of the stove and stirring a pan full of stir-fry. Behind him, he hears the footsteps go through the living room, and come into the kitchen.

“It was pretty good,” Trevor answers simply, making Geoff chuckle softly.

“We’re going to have to get you a new suit,” Geoff is half serious, half joking. Other than as a joke, where would they were a suit to? It’s not like work is a formal thing that requires to be dressed up nicely, and it’s not like they go to any formal events often enough to warrant a suit.

Behind him, Trevor looks a bit confused and he comes up next to Geoff to see what’s being made for dinner.

“We?” 

“Yeah,” Geoff glances up at his boyfriend, noting how he’s still dressed up nicely. “ _ We _ . I’m not going to miss out on the opportunity to see you in a suit.”

Trevor laughs too, and he slyly curls an arm around Geoff’s waist; naturally pulling the two closer together so their hips are pressed together. A silence falls between them as Trevor watches Geoff cook for a few minutes. 

“You and Jeremy were really good,” Geoff speaks softly; just being able to be heard over the soft music that replaced the live stream.

At Geoff’s words, Trevor looks up from the stovetop and meets Geoff’s eyes for a few seconds before the tattooed man looks back down.

“You make a convincing couple.”

“Are you jealous?”  Trevor pulls away a bit, raising his eyebrows. His eyes meet Geoff’s again, and they stay like that for a few seconds before Geoff has to pay attention to the food again.

“Nah, I’m not jealous,” Geoff shrugs. “Just stating… things.”

Trevor laughs softly, and he leans back into lightly kiss Geoff’s cheek.

“You know I’m not gonna leave you, Geoffrey.”

“Yeah, yeah..”

Geoff keeps glancing down, and Trevor has got this look in his eyes. It’s love, and god Geoff remembers when he used to panic a little at that look when they first started dating and he was far too worried about things moving too fast; but now he’s in love with Trevor’s look of love, and he leans in to catch his boyfriend’s lips in a sweet kiss.

It lasts for a few sweet seconds, then Trevor pulls away to look down at the stove-top.

“Hey, don’t burn our food.”

Geoff lets out a soft chuckle, and he fully pulls away from his boyfriend to finish up. Trevor figures it’s almost done, so he goes and grabs two plates for Geoff; setting them down on the counter before heading over to the table to sit down.

A silence falls as Geoff dishes out the food, and brings it over to the table, while Trevor gets back up to get both of them drinks. Their daily routine, or as daily as they can get with their schedule.

They start to eat, spending a few minutes just eating silently before Geoff looks up at his boyfriend, who is sitting across the table from him, and he speaks.

“I’m serious about getting you a new suit.”

And Trevor laughs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. This was meant to be short and sweet. God I’m in love with collsey. and that episode was just.. something special.
> 
> hey- come talk to me about collsey on my [tumblr](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
